venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Echoes of the Broken: Gaelan's Sidestory
Echoes of the Broken (formerly Hearts Heavy with Tragedy) is a story being written by Michael, detailing the life of Vahl's twin brother, Gaelan, and his story during the Stormcloak-Imperial Civil War. It takes place in the year 4E 202, around the time of the Dragonborn DLC arc with Vahl being away in Solstheim, dealing with Miraak. It serves to tie in Gaelan and Vahl's story together as well as to set the stage for Gaelan and Areum's involvement with Vahl's group after the war. Sofie will make multiple appearances in the story, being the daughter of a soldier under Gaelan's command. During the course of the story, it will explain how Sofie ended up being orphaned and how she would go on to being adopted by Vahl. Synopsis "During those days... Those dark, dark days... I learned something invaluable at the cost of something, irreplaceable." - Gaelan Aradur 4E 203 War currently plagues Skyrim. The Stormcloak Rebellion is in full bloom and has been for a year. Enter: Gaelan Aradur. Vahl's twin brother, serving as a Captain in Ulfric Stormcloak's army. Joined by his loyal squadmates, he fights to avenge the family that was taken from him and the home he had lost. Each of his squadmates brings something with them into the fight: Whether vengeance or duty. To fight for what you want to protect, or simply fight in hopes of finding who you really are. It is a story that isn't engraved in stone or written in ink, but is a story written in blood. Cast Gaelan Aradur: Vahl's twin brother and the main protagonist of the story. He serves as the leader of the Stormfist Battalion and Captain to Ulfric Stormcloak. He fights the Imperials because they are puppets of the Thalmor: the ruling faction of the Aldmeri Dominion, and a faction he despises greatly due to the grievances they caused him. Garith Eriksen: Gaelan's second as well as Sofie's father. A loyal lieutenant of Gaelan hailing from Windhelm, he fights because of his sense of duty to Skyrim. He's got something precious back home he wants to protect and would gladly fight man, elf or beast to ensure its safety. Herenor Thunder-Hand: A grizzly old veteran of the Great War, also local to Windhelm. He served as a faithful Legionnaire, but grew disillusioned that the once proud Empire had fallen into dust to the might of the Aldmeri Dominion. He is distrustful of Elves as an entirety, save for Gaelan, and serves him faithfully as he once had the Empire. Scarlet Ebon-Hearted: Scarlet carries a lot of pain with her into the war, hailing from Falkreath, a place known for death. She lost family members to the Imperials, with her father being the most recent one taken from her. Scarlet has turned to drinking in hopes of numbing the pain, much to her squadmates' concern. She possesses a bitter hatred towards every Imperial she meets and would gladly dish out death to them when she can. Jonlir One-Eye: He's the quiet marksman of the group. Jon hails from Whiterun, where he learned to master the bow since a young age. He is very cold and indifferent to his surroundings and possesses no remorse for killing Imperials or Thalmor. It's just war to him, and in war, anything goes. Areum: Areum is the newest member of the Stormfists. He is originally from Riften, but joined up with the Stormcloaks to seek adventure. But he'll soon find out, war is not meant to be taken lightly. Sofie Eriksen: Sofie is Garith's daughter. She lives in Windhelm with her father and has close ties with the other squad members. Chapters Chapter 1: Initiation One year before the events of A Skyrim Tale "State your name for the record." "Gaelan Aradur. Vivec City, Morrowind" replied a young adult Dunmer male to the Nord who was filling out paperwork at a Stormcloak recruitment center "You're far away from home, Dark Elf. What brings you to Skyrim, and more importantly, to fight for the Stormcloaks? Thought all your kind cozied up to the Thalmor. This claim struck a nerve with Gaelan, and his mind was barraged with flashbacks. The fire, the blood, the bodies of his friends, family and agents of the Aldmeri Dominion strewn across the ash roads of Vivec. His blood boiled, teeth clenched and fists were at rage. But this Nord wasn't his enemy. No, he needed to join the Stormcloaks despite their opinion of his people, and of the other Elves. They hated the Thalmor as much as he did, and that was good enough for Gaelan. Calming down, Gaelan answered his recruiter's question. "The Thalmor killed my friends, my family and they destroyed my home. Every one of those bastards must die." "A touching tale, little elf. You'll find friends among the ranks, but would you fight to the death for Skyrim's freedom?" The recruiter asked, wanting to cement Gaelan's allegiance to their cause in full. "My home lays in ruin because of them. I won't see anyone else suffering the same fate." Gaelan responded staring down his seated recruiter. The recruiter chuckled and seemed to appreciate the young Dunmer's inner fire "Welcome to the Stormcloaks, Gaelan Aradur. Your brothers and sisters are counting on you to have their backs, and they too will have yours." "Charmed" Gaelan said "And who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" "I am Galmar Stone-Fist, Ulfric Stormcloak's second, as well as your commanding officer" The Nord said "Come on now, go and meet your brothers and sisters of the sword." _________________________ Evening's Star, 4E 201: Present Day A year had passed since then, and yet not a day goes by he doesn't think of the home he lost. His friends and family, especially his twin sister Vahl. The two were inseparable growing up; one was rarely without the other. They were the best of friends, Gaelan feared his sister had suffered the same fate as their parents who fell in defense of their city, but he had turned over every corpse and none matched Vahl. There was hope she was alive, and as long as Gaelan held onto hope, his path would lead him to her eventually. Gaelan was an oddity among the ranks of the Stormcloaks. Whereas most of them identified as warriors wielding a variety of tools of warfare, whether axe or sword, he identified as a spellsword. One who wielded both the blade and the arcane as extensions of themselves. He had been training in his preferred element of lightning since he was just a lad, this led to such a mastery over the element that his skill was near legendary among his lesser brothers and sisters in the Stormcloaks. This lethality led him to be promoted quickly to being a respected and trusted Captain of Ulfric Stormcloak alongside his friend Galmar Stone-Fist who was Gaelan's recruiter all those years ago. Being a Captain, Gaelan had a unit of his own dubbed: The Stormfist Battalion. An elite unit of two hundred-some Stormcloaks, mostly seasoned in battle. However, he rarely led them in battle himself, instead letting his lieutenants handle the day to day operations and management of the Stormfists, He preferred to lead a smaller squad of four of his most loyal soldiers, all of whom have a close bond with Gaelan. Gaelan had called for a meeting at Candlehearth Hall, in the city of Windhelm. They were to add in a sixth member. Gaelan was leaning against the wall, waiting for one of the senior squad members to arrive. On the table next to him were the remaining squad members. There was a girl in her late teen years with red hair with a blue headband around her head. Next to her was a middle aged gentleman who had always seemed to have a warm and welcoming demeanour. Seated across from the two was a younger man around Gaelan’s age. He had his hair in a ponytail, and bandages wrapped around his head that covered his left eye. They were all conversing and sipping their drinks, waiting for their final squad member to arrive. The girl grew tired of waiting and spoke first. "What's taking him so long? It's not like gramps to be late like this." questioned the girl. She was getting rather impatient, fidgeting with her headband. Her name was Scarlet Ebon-Hearted. Despite being the most recent addition to Gaelan’s unit, she was recruited around the time Gaelan joined up. Scarlet had experience serving on some of Skyrim’s most brutal battlefields, and yet she was still young and reckless, possessing all the vigor, enthusiasm, and versatility of youth. She could be as harsh as Skyrim’s winters or as gentle as the breeze across the plains of Whiterun Just then a grizzled, old Nord came up to the table they were all seated at. Gaelan turned to meet him and extended his greetings, as well as a sarcastic scolding. "Herenor Thunder-Hand, you old devil." Gaelan chuckled as he and the old Nord grabbed each other's arms in greeting "A little late to the meeting, aren't we?" "Forgive me, Master Elf. I seem to have lost track of the time." Herenor said in his thick Nordic accent as he bowed in apology "I was on my way here, but then the I saw storm clouds blowing from the west among an autumn colored aurora. A bad omen I am sure." Herenor was the eldest of the squad, an aging and superstitious Nord warrior who wielded a mighty Warhammer on the field. He served in the Imperial Legion during the Great War in defense against the Aldmeri Dominion, and he despised Elves for all the bloodshed and ruin they caused. It didn't matter to him, Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer, as far as he was concerned they were all the same pointy-eared bastards. He was a prideful, stubborn old bear and he wasn't too fond of Gaelan when the two were first acquainted. However, sooner or later they found common ground in their hatred for the Thalmor, and now Herenor accepts Gaelan as his Captain, even offering the young Dunmer wisdom and advice from time to time. The middle aged gentleman spoke up next "Come now, Herenor. I don't believe every anomaly in nature is a bad omen." "I dreamt that the Imperial Legion marched upon Windhelm from the west, and they were backed by contingent of the Aldmeri Dominion. You cannot be too careful, Garith," The old Nord said "Would you take the chance of fighting in the streets of Windhelm knowing Sofie is left to hide away in fear? And if you should fall in the streets?" "Of course I wouldn't. I’m merely saying that sometimes a storm brewing is just that. This war will not end up in Windhelm, not as long as we never waver in the face of the odds stacked against us." Garith said Garith Eriksen, affectionately called "Garith the Gentle" by his companions due to his kind-hearted nature, was Gaelan's second. The two fought side by side in many battles together from The Rift to The Reach, and they were the closest of brothers-in-arms. He was also a family man, having fathered a young daughter named Sofie. Garith's wife had passed when Sofie was a small child, leaving him to take care of Sofie himself. But it was difficult to look after her when he was constantly called away to battlefields all across Skyrim. "Speaking of Sofie, how is the little ray of sunshine, Garith?" Asked Scarlet "Sofie is doing well. I just put her to bed before I headed out here. She misses you, Scarlet." Garith said. “She’s been asking me when’s the next time you'll visit.” "I know, I know. I've just been so busy between deployments. It's hard to find time to visit.” Scarlet said as she scratched the back of her head. “We all know you've taken to the bottle and are up here late drinking the night away.” Garith said sighing and seeing through Scarlet’s ruse. “And what business of yours is that, Garith? I know you mean well, really, and I appreciate it. But I'm not a child, I can handle myself.” Scarlet said in protest. She was not one to be coddled by her superiors, preferring to be an independent soldier. “Of course you can, but you know, Sofie looks up to you. She views you as brave and strong, and all I ask is you set a good example for her.” Garith said in a concerned tone “You’re like a big sister to her, you know?” A voice interrupted the two conversing. It was the young man with a bandage around his eye. His name was Jonlir One-Eye, called Jon for short by his allies. One-Eye being an apt title for someone like him. He was a rather quiet soul, only speaking either when spoken to or if he felt it was necessary, and even then what he said was mostly fragmented. But he let his actions do his talking in his word’s stead. “Enough. Get on with it.” Jonlir said, he was eager to find out what Gaelan had summoned them for, as were his fellow squadmates "Yeah, Gaelan. Why'd you call us out here? Drinks on you tonight?” Scarlet asked half-jokingly, opening her second bottle of mead. “If you insist.” Gaelan retorted, however he had something else to add “Drinks and merriment aren't the only reasons I called you lot out here tonight. We’re welcoming a new member into our ranks. A boy of 17, just joined a few months ago. He hasn't even fought his first battle yet, but Galmar insisted he join up with us. He has the potential and exceeds the expectations of someone his age.” “Well bring him forward, then!” Herenor said, to which Gaelan complied. He gestured to the crowd and the boy came forth. "Welcome to the Stormfists. I’d like to introduce you to Herenor Thunder-Hand, Garith Eriksen, Jonlir One-Eye and Scarlet Ebon-Hearted. My name is Gaelan Aradur, your captain. Please state your name for your comrades.” Gaelan said to the boy, who obliged and addressed his new squadmates. “My name’s Areum. It's a pleasure to meet you all.” The youth said. “I come from Riften. Joined the first day I was eligible to sign up.” Herenor spoke to Areum first “Pleased to meet you as well, boy. As our Captain has already said, I am Herenor Thunder-Hand. Been living here in Windhelm all my life.” Next to chime in was Garith “The honor is all mine, Areum. I'm Garith Eriksen, and I too am from Windhelm. I serve as Captain Gaelan’s second-in-command, so if you're confused on anything just talk to me. You'll fit in just fine here. If you need anything, anything at all just ask. We’ll be glad to help.” Then for the first time in a while, Jon spoke in complete sentences to address the new member “Greetings Areum, I hope you find your stay with us an enjoyable and self-fulfilling experience. Name’s Jonlir, but you can just call me Jon. I hail from Whiterun.” Scarlet was the last one to introduce herself. Taking a swig from her bottle, she proceeded “Scarlet Ebon-Hearted of Falkreath.” She said eyeing the boy down “Why'd you join the Stormcloaks? You look like the type who should be a healthy distance away from a battlefield.” “I joined to try to figure out exactly why I am here, and what purpose the Gods have for me.” Areum said without even a hint of dishonesty. “Ah, a noble quest, young Areum!” Herenor declared “To serve the Divines in anyway you see fit. Young one, joining the Stormcloaks is among the mightiest of causes in service to the Divines. Talos, more than not.” “Look kid.” Scarlet said “War ain’t that fairy tale your folks would tell you before you go to bed. War is a brutal thing. The blood, the screaming, grown men begging for you to spare their wretched lives.” This rather graphic description seemed to have startled the youth, but Gaelan cut her off. “Okay, that's enough for tonight. You all get some rest now. I expect you all up bright and early tomorrow. We shall show Areum the ropes.” Said Gaelan. And with that the other four members finished their drinks and took their leave. “You can stay with me for the time being until we get you a room of your own, Areum. Come on now.” Gaelan said as he beckoned the youth to him. Areum laid there on his makeshift cot and all the while was curious about the collection of characters he had the privilege of meeting. He reflected on Herenor, whom he thought of as a wise, old Nord. Garith, a kind man Areum felt was very duty-driven and noble. He was intrigued with Jon’s personality and mysteriousness. He didn't seem to talk much before or after his introduction, so naturally, Areum was eager to find out about him. But Scarlet had left the most impact on him. Her sudden, unwarranted outburst left him wondering what exactly her problem was. Areum looked over to Gaelan who was at his table filling out paperwork and drinking some tea. Gaelan sensed that the boy was still awake and questioned him “Shouldn't you be asleep? You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” “I guess? I don't know... The others seem fine with me, Herenor, Jon, Garith... But Scarlet seems to have rubbed me the wrong way." pondered Areum. "I wouldn't worry too much about her." Gaelan started "She's had her share of losses by the Legion. I'm sure it's nothing personal." "Yeah, you're probably right." Areum sighed before rolling over and closing his eyes. Chapter 2: Revelation The Morning After Areum got little rest that night. He was too fixated on what Scarlet had said to him, about the blood, the callous disregard for the lives of your enemies. The overall lack of mercy. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep before Gaelan woke him up. “Wake up Areum, big day ahead. Eat a hearty breakfast, then meet me and the rest of the squad at the training yard outside Windhelm. Feel free to what food I have.” Gaelan said before he put on his cape and headed out. Areum poked around Gaelan’s kitchen and helped himself to mutton, bread and a chalice of watered down wine. He had finished eating and cleaned up after himself, before putting on his boots and heading out. He found himself at the training yard where his squad was located. Jon was seated, re-stringing his bow. There was Garith and Gaelan talking over a map, discussing tactics. Herenor was taking swings at a training dummy, while Scarlet was at a grindstone, whetting her axe. Jon looked up at Areum and said to his squadmates “He’s here.” The rest looked up and greeted Areum. Gaelan, however went straight to business. “Today you'll learn many things. Among them, you’ll learn to sword fight, shoot a bow, enchant weaponry and basic battlefield strategies.” “Enchant weaponry?” Areum asked. As far as he knew, the Stormcloaks, or rather Nords in general, weren't too fond of the arcane. “Why would I need to learn how to enchant weapons?” “We’re called the ‘Stormfists’ for a reason.” Scarlet said, clearly irritated. “Every one of us has either a lightning enchanted weapon, or have the basic ability to use your own magicka to imbue it yourself.” Garith stepped in “Indeed, first you must pick out your weapon of choice. Will it be axe or blade, mace or hammer perhaps?” “You see, lad.” Herenor started “I wield this Warhammer. Garith brandishes a sword, and so does Gaelan. Jon over there is handy with a bow and short blade. While Scarlet wields a war axe. There is no right or wrong answer, Areum. Just choose whatever weapon you find comfortable.” “Did you have any experience in arms, prior to your recruitment?” Gaelan asked “I used to use my father’s mace a few times to fight off wolves and bears in the Rift, but I was never really good with it. “Alright, feel free to test out these weapons.” Gaelan said, prompting Areum to the table. On the table was a single-handed Sword, a Warhammer, War Axe, and Mace. One by one, Areum picked up each weapon and took a few swings at a training dummy. The Warhammer was heavy and clumsy to wield, it threw him off balance. As did the Mace. He was quick to rule out the two. The axe was a weapon that had an awkward shape to it, and he felt Scarlet judging him as he performed slashes and cuts. It brought him to the Sword. It was of steel make. Perfect balance and versatility. Areum slashed at the dummy, his cuts were a bit more on point than the previous weapons, but still amateurish at best. "I see we have a swordsman in our midst!” Herenor exclaimed. “You will master that blade and fell many foes, I wager.” “That’ll do Areum, that’ll do.” Gaelan said, impressed with the boy. Areum felt a bit of hope. Maybe he wasn't such a lost cause after all. A few hours passed, and each of Areum’s squadmates taught him a great many things. Jon showed him how to use a bow if ever he needed it, Garith and Gaelan lectured him on strategies, Scarlet taught him footwork and basic combat techniques, and Herenor had Areum learn survival skills. Gaelan found the boy had learned all they could teach him for today and asked the youth a question. “Areum. Left or Right?” All the other squad members knew what he was asking, but Areum was confused to say the least. “Captain?” Areum began, with Gaelan cutting him off “Left or Right? In war you can't be slow in decision making.” Without thinking much of what followed, Areum answered “Left.” Gaelan nodded and gestured to his other comrades. “Sit down.” Jon commanded as Scarlet brought out a jar of blue paint. She proceeded to take a finger full of it and drew a crescent shape under Areum’s left eye. Areum was curious as to what this strange ritual was. Herenor seemed to have answered his question for him. “This is the Tear of Talos.” The old Nord started “A special warpaint all the Stormfists have. It symbolizes our unity. Our duty to the Divines. The righteousness of our cause. With that, you're one of us.” Areum never paid attention to it before, but when he first met his squadmates all of them had the same warpaint under either their left or right eye, and now he had his. He was an official member of the Stormfists now. However, he felt as though he wasn't worthy of being ranked among them. He was no warrior, and he had no talent for enchanting or conjuring magic energy of any kind, let alone lightning. He had doubts about himself, but he was willing to learn whatever else it took. “Scarlet, be a dear and teach Areum how to enchant.” Gaelan instructed. She hesitated but eventually gave in, unwilling to disobey her captain. “The rest of us have to attend a war council with Ulfric. You two catch up when you can.” Gaelan said as he and the rest of the squad left the training yard. Areum was lost. Gaelan had left him alone with the one person in the squad who didn't seem to like him much. But he had little time to think of it. “Come on.” She said as she directed the youth to the enchanting table. “So, enchanting.” Scarlet began “What do you know about it currently?” “Um… I know they use soul gems to power enchantments.” Areum said Scarlet was slightly amused “Well it’s a start” she said. “Yes, they do require soul gems, but that’s not all there is to it” Scarlet took out her axe and placed it on the enchanting table. “Look carefully at the blade of the axe. What do you see?” Scarlet asked the youth. “I see carvings and markings.” Areum answered. “Good. Those are runes. You carve runes into blades, and then power it with a soul gem in order to make the runes come to life, so to say. These runes are the ones you need to enchant your weapon into one of lightning.” Scarlet said as she pointed to a book of enchantment runes. Areum noticed the jagged nature of the runes on the page and compared them to the runes on Scarlet’s axe. Each carving was carefully replicated on her blade. Areum was a bit intimidated. Each carving had to match, he worried what would happen if he made even a single mistake. “Scarlet, what happens if I mess up on the carving?” Areum inquired. “Well, it ends up being something else. A fire enchantment, ice, fear, so on and so forth. But don't worry. You'll be practicing how to carve it on this sheet of metal before you carve it on your weapon.” Scarlet said. “Oh, thanks for being understanding, it's my first time doing this and-“ Areum started “Those swords are a pain to forge. Supplies are short and we can't be wasting them on your amateur mistakes.” Scarlet said cutting him off. Areum spent the next few hours well into the evening carving away at the metal with a special tool designed to create runes. The utensil was enchanted in and of itself, it heated at the tip when it came across metal. The sheet was riddled with botched attempts at rune carving, much to Areum’s dismay. He was never going to learn this. Scarlet was getting annoyed and it was clear. As Areum made one final attempt, Scarlet stopped him. “I think you've practiced it quite enough. Ready for the real thing?” Scarlet asked to which Areum hesitantly nodded in agreement. “Right, place your sword on the enchanting table.” The girl said, as Areum did just that. The youth took his carving utensil and held it to the blade. His hand was shaking over how nervous he was. He proceeded to carve the runes, but stopped mid stroke. Scarlet saw the boy stood there frozen, afraid to make the next stroke. She walked behind the youth and guided his hand with her own, her tone unfamiliar as she wasn’t on the verge of yelling at him anymore. “Make sure your carvings are straight and forceful, yet at the same time fluid and gentle.” She said as she continued to guide his hand. “On the field, we need to strike with deadly precision as a thunderstorm, yet as flexible and compromising as the gentle breeze.” Before he knew it, Areum had completed the runes with Scarlet’s assistance. This encounter piqued his curiosity. He saw a different side of Scarlet. “Here.” Scarlet said as she tossed Areum a soul gem. “Hold it to the runes you just made.” Areum did just that and he felt the gem pulsating. The gem and his blade began to grow a blueish purple. Suddenly the soul gem turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Areum held the blade before him, and nothing happened. Then all of a sudden the blade was engulfed in electricity. Scarlet was impressed that for someone who hadn't done enchanting or even dabbled in the arcane was able to enchant a weapon on his first try. “Well done, Areum.” She said, complimenting the youth. “Thanks.” Areum said in response “But how do you turn this off?” He said as the blade was still giving off electricity. “Well, just let go of it. Or sheathe it. Enchantments call upon a user’s magicka to activate it. Everyone is born with magicka, some greater than others, but most can't tap into it without special training.” Scarlet explained as she sat down on a nearby bench “Can you tap into it?” Areum asked Scarlet then held out her hand and Areum watched as it began generating electricity on its own. He was awestruck and Scarlet noticed this, and explained it to him. “My mother was a priestess who knew a thing or two about magic.” Scarlet said as the electricity she conjured fizzled out. Areum was curious and asked what happened to her mother as he sat down next to her. “Years ago, when I was small, my mother was called away to make pilgrimage to the Imperial City in Cyrodiil.” Scarlet said quietly, staring down at her hands. “I haven't seen her since, but I can only hope she's doing alright over there.” “I'm sorry… And about your father?” Areum wondered. This question filled Scarlet with much anger. “When the first skirmishes against the Legion broke out years ago, my father and a few others rallied men and women from other villages to serve as a masked militia allied with the Stormcloaks, striking Imperial caravans and disturbing their supply lines. Eventually it caught up with him… An Imperial spy caught wind of their identities in time. The Empire tried and hung them all.” Scarlet said. She was clearly bitter as she told the story. “And that's why you hold so much hatred toward the Imperials?” Areum asked “Yeah. The Empire took a lot from me. I'm just paying them back by taking their damned lives.” The two sat in an eerie silence for a moment, neither sure what to say to one another. It wasn’t often Scarlet shared her father’s story with someone she had only recently met, and she was shocked with herself. Unsure what to do, she decided to try and change the subject. “What about you? You said you were from Riften?” She asked Areum. “I am. I was raised in the orphanage there. No one had adopted me by the time I was 16, so I was given 200 septims and told to make my way out there.” Areum said. “The gold was enough for a carriage ride over to Windhelm where I joined the Stormcloaks. I felt they could put me to some use as well as give me the home I lacked.” “You just wanted to belong, eh Areum?” Scarlet said, regretting her prior treatment of him. “Look, I'm sorry about the rough start we had. I'll try to do better about it.” “It's okay, I've always had pretty thick skin.” Areum said with a smile on his face. “You did good today, by the way. But it’s getting late, let's go find the others.” Said Scarlet. ____________________ At Ulfric Stormcloak's War Council Meanwhile in Ulfric’s halls, the rest of the squad were wrapping up discussions of the battle to come. “Galmar, Gaelan.” Ulfric Stormcloak addressed his Captains “In two days we’ll be launching an offensive on an Imperial controlled fort as you know. I want Gaelan’s Stormfist Battalion acting as the Vanguard.” “I have a fresh face in my unit. Hasn't tasted battle or his own blood yet. I suggest Galmar’s Iron-Hammer Battalion be the Van in this engagement.” Gaelan protested Galmar spoke against Gaelan’s request “The Stormfists are the meanest, most ferocious bunch of bastards we have in our army. If we want to send a message to the Imperials, we’ll need our best acting as the Van.” “I see where you are coming from.” Gaelan started “However our scouts have reported that there will be a modest unit of Thalmor Justiciars garrisoned as well as Legionnaires. Areum isn't ready.” “Of course he is. Why are you worried about a few Thalmor? You can take care of them efficiently enough before they even become a problem.” Galmar explained “I'm not worried about the Thalmor, rather what I’d do to them.” Gaelan said. While he had a calm and collected demeanor most of the time, he was particularly violent when fighting the Thalmor. Unleashing such destruction and wrath might scar Areum. “You'll do as you always do, Gaelan.” Ulfric said reassuring Gaelan “Show your new recruit that what you are doing to the Thalmor, they brought on themselves.” “As you wish, Ulfric.” Gaelan conceded before he, Galmar and Ulfric’s other Captains saluted their Jarl and left the room. Gaelan walked through the streets of Windhelm with his squadmates in tow explaining what went on during the war council. “What’s the plan?” Garith asked. “We’re going to take that fort we have targeted for weeks. However we’ll be the Van.” Gaelan said “Us, no doubt we can act as an efficient Van, but with young Areum with us?” Herenor exclaimed “They know he hasn't fought his first battle yet. I fear for what will happen if he freezes up in the thick of combat.” Suddenly a voice popped up from behind the four. “I wouldn't rule him out quite yet. Areum can be full of surprises, you know.” “Ah, there you are Scarlet. I take it, it went well?” Gaelan asked, inquiring about her and Areum’s progress “Show them, Areum.” Scarlet prompted as Areum unsheathed his blade. When he did the blade began crackling and sizzling as jolts of electricity surrounded the blade “I didn't think I was able to do it, but Scarlet’s a great teacher.” Areum said sheathing his sword. “That's wonderful, lad! Glad to see you two are getting along.” Garith laughed rustling the youth’s hair. “Impressive.” Jon smirked. “It grieves me to cut this happy moment short, I've already told the others this, but you two need to know. Two days from now we’ll be attacking an imperial controlled fort. Thalmor are expected to be there in modest amounts, with the rest being Legionnaires.” Gaelan said The squad felt uneasy. They could take on the Thalmor, no problem, but Areum hadn't even faced a single Imperial. There was a moment of silence. A silence, Gaelan broke. “We’ll take tomorrow to prepare, then we’ll relocate to the field camp. Understood?” Gaelan asked with his squadmates nodding in confirmation. “Very well. Dismissed.” With that they all went their separate ways to get rest and prepare. It would be a busy day ahead. Chapter Links # Initiation: http://mcab719.deviantart.com/art/Echoes-of-the-Broken-Chapter-1-Initiation-668891295 # Revelation: http://mcab719.deviantart.com/art/Echoes-of-the-Broken-Chapter-2-Revelation-669446414 # Recreation Part 1: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Echoes-of-the-Broken-Chapter-3-1-2-Recreation-671120897 # Recreation Part 2: # Recollection Links to A Skyrim Tale * Gaelan is set to meet Vahl later in the story * Sofie in this story is the same Sofie that is adopted by Vahl in the series * Gaelan and Areum will join Vahl's group in later chapters * Gaelan is the Captain of the Stormfist Battalion, an elite unit within the Stormcloak Army. The fact he was a Captain was brought up in A Skyrim Tale * Gaelan will meet Lydia, later in the story * Areum will meet Poet as well Category:Fanfiction Category:A Skyrim Tale